


Common Ground

by The_romantic_frypan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_romantic_frypan/pseuds/The_romantic_frypan
Summary: Luna invites Harry to her 'cousin's' birthday party. It's not quite who he expects. And events fold out in a similar manner.





	Common Ground

This was the one place Harry had never thought he’d end up. On Draco Malfoys doorstep. It wasn’t what he had imagined when Luna had said her cousins birthday party, but Harry supposed it made sense. The platinum blonde hair, eyes grey like an approaching thunderstorm. But there was a crucial difference between Luna and Draco’s eyes. While his wacky friend had bright eyes that occasionally unfocused like she had gone somewhere deep inside herself, Draco’s were filled with shock and disgust as he opened the door to the face of someone whom he had been enemies with for a long time. 

“Luna? I didn’t think you would actually come, but- and why is he here?” 

“Of course I came to your party! Wouldn’t miss it for the world. And Harry helped me choose the present so he had to come!” 

Before either boy could protest, she had dragged Harry inside. Draco closed the door hesitantly, but seemed to accept that this was how it was going to go. Luna wasn’t someone you picked a fight with, no matter how delicate she seemed. 

“Wow, your house is so big! You could fit a whole dragon in here if you wanted.” Luna craned her neck to stare up at the glass chandelier hanging a few metres above their heads. 

“Yeah, it’s definitely big. That’s possibly why it’s called a mansion. And you can head through there to the dining room if you want. It’s the only place to sit that we have really.”

Despite Draco’s sharp remark, Luna skipped happily into the next room, pulling Harry behind her.  
It hadn’t seemed like Draco thought much about his party, but the dining room looked as festive as Christmas with the Weasleys. There were fairy lights strung across one wall, above the huge rectangular table, which was laden with snacks galore. The food looked fancier than even the food at Hogwarts, and that had been the best Harry had ever eaten. But among all of the fancy dishes, the cake was the masterpiece. It had frosting in every shade of green imaginable, all in little swirls and patterns, and even a dragon, intricately drawn into the top in silver frosting. Harry wondered at how he could afford such a beautiful cake to be made for him, despite knowing his own riches. 

Draco walked in with his arms full of cardboard boxes. “I don’t usually have guests so I didn’t know what you guys like to do, y'know, for fun, but I found some stuff we could make use of some time with.”

“You don’t get guests? Who’s all the food for?” Harry asked.

“I eat some and whatever’s left becomes free for whoever comes across it in the fridge.”

Luna walked over as Draco set the boxes down, and she began to rifle through them. 

“Wow, you’ve got lots of supplies for crafting here, Draco. I didn’t know you did that.” 

“Ive got a lot of spare time on my hands these days.”

Luna pulled out a plastic container triumphantly. “Aha! Clay models! May I ?”

“Go crazy. Not like I use them much.” 

As Luna set up a little painting station in one corner, Harry dawdled awkwardly. 

“Can I try the cake?” 

“Yeah, take as much as you want.”

Harry filled a plate or two with snacks and some cake, then sat in the corner where some pillows were set up. He almost choked in surprise when he took a bite of the cake. 

“What, too sweet for you, Potter?”

“No, I just, I wasn’t expecting it to be so delicious. It’s the best I’ve ever had, and I’ve had some good birthday cake. Who made this?”

“I did, actually.”

“No way.”

“What do you want, photographic evidence?”

“I mean, I knew you could cook, but this? You could make millions if you sold these. How did you get that texture? Wait, did you do the icing?”

“Yup.”

“Malfoy, I’m serious, this is so good. That dragon on top was amazing. Can... can you show me how to do that?”

“Uh, okay. I’ll get my mixing bowl I guess.”

*

The icing sugar went everywhere, but it didn’t matter. Draco nodded, impressed at Harry's work. He had tried many times to make soufflé, but failed. A lot. Harry's techniques were learned from having to cook perfectly from the Dursleys, which convinced one pretty quickly to do it right. The kitchen was covered in baking trays and platters of two hours' experimentation. Harry could now make a pretty good icing dragon, and both the cakes each boy had made were as fluffy as the other. Luna had sampled quite a few, and was now reading through Draco’s collection of mystery books. 

“Alright, well, you’re helping me clean up. This kitchen is more my space than anywhere in the house, but mom'll still get mad if the floor's covered in icing sugar.”

“Where’s your mop?”

Draco showed Harry through to the broom cupboard around the corner. He gestured to the cleaning implements and made to leave. Unfortunately, Harry misinterpreted his motion and stepped in front of him. This resulted in both boys tumbling to the ground. 

Harry’s heart thumped in his chest as Draco pushed himself up. But the other boy didn’t get up fully. Harry struggled to breathe as Draco hovered above him. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

It was a shock, and very sudden, so Harry's instinct was to push him off as Draco's lips connected with his. But for the split second that his icy grey eyes opened in a raw, hurt expression, Harry knew that this was the boy he had loved for a long while. He had mistaken it for more hatred, but Draco was more than what others had made him into. Harry pulled him into another kiss as an apology.


End file.
